Costume
by Queria
Summary: "You're wearing a costume, and that's final." Naru sighed and Madoka could swear she saw the vase shake a little. She glared at her student, and once she saw the smallest hints of him being sorry, she looked towards Lin. "So are you." Set in Halloween, explores relationships between the usual pairings. M/N J/M L/M T/A.


"You're wearing a costume, and that's final."

Naru sighed and Madoka could swear she saw the vase shake a little. She glared at her student, and once she saw the smallest hints of him being sorry, she looked towards Lin.

"So are you."

* * *

"What do you mean Madoka's coming over?" Naru asked Lin irritably, wondering what the hell happened for her to come at such a short notice. He never liked it when she comes to Japan. Something wrong always happens, or had already happened, or was bound to happen.

"Luella asked her to. That's all she said." Lin said passively, although he himself was a little rattled. Things had been awkward between him and the researcher, and they had not had a decent conversation since-

"I guess it can't be helped," Naru sighed, knowing there was no point in complaining about the situation. If Madoka was on her way here, then there was no way of stopping her. Even more so now that he knows his mother is behind it.

He just hopes whatever wrong was about to happen, it won't be that big of a deal.

* * *

Mai was excited. It's been a while since SPR accepted a case, so it's also been a while since any of the group had been in for a visit. She was excited to have Madoka come in to regale her with stories of Naru's parents, Naru as a child, and basically anything Naru would object to being spoken of. There was such a sense of thrill in going against Naru.

Madoka had been nice enough to humor her, and she seemed to have fun getting on Naru's nerves. Mai liked that about her - she was unafraid and not at all intimidated by the gloom that is Oliver.

Or Lin, for that matter.

"And don't even get me started about his pyjamas."

Mai laughed hard at that comment, her imagination flying off the handle. Then Naru came out of the office with his teacup in hand, probably scared of what Madoka's mouth might blurt out.

"Oh, hey Noll. I forgot to tell you, Martin and Luella are coming to Japan."

To which Naru reacted by dropping his cup.

* * *

"Do you think Noll's going to be excited?" Martin glanced at his wife, who was beside him in the first-class seats.

"Oh, he'll be excited alright. Especially with what we got him," she chuckled, amused at the image her mind conjured. "Not too sure about how Lin will take it, though."

"Oh please. Madoka will be there. Lin won't be able to resist."

"I hope the others will be with us. I really like that Takigawa fellow." Luella smiled at the memory of the group in England. The monk's antics never failed to amuse her.

"I thought Mai fit Noll quite nicely. Time will come, and that boy won't know what hit him." Martin recalled the brown-haired girl who seemed to catch his son's attention. She really was something.

* * *

Ayako looked out towards the cab window. Orange was everywhere - in the stores, in the street, in houses, heck, even in people's clothes! She can remember a time when Halloween was just another day, but now, it's almost a whole season full of black cats and orange pumpkins.

She liked the holiday. It gave her an excuse to go to parties dressed in the most imaginative costumes available. It made outfits she would never be caught dead in socially acceptable. An excuse to go all out, with no sense of what's "appropriate" to wear. She could even wear a catsuit had she wished to. Not that she ever would; she wasn't that kind of woman.

She saw a particularly interesting costume in a shop she passed by. She had the cab turn back and stop in front of it.

Oh, interesting indeed.

* * *

"There's no way I'm going," Naru replied, almost with a huff. Luella was reminded of the grumpy kid who always said no to everything. What a killjoy.

"You are, young man, and that's final."

And Mai couldn't remember the argument that happened afterwards. All she remembered from all that English speak (she understood the language well, but from the speed of their words, she could barely catch up) was that Naru was forced into attending a paranormal convention that's happening on the 31st. And a Halloween costume party the night before.

"We went all the way to Japan to attend it with you, sweetie!" Luella smiled, an edge to her voice that said there was no way he was worming his way out of this.

Lin sighed. If Martin and Luella was going, that meant Naru was going. And if Martin, Luella and Naru was going, Madoka would certainly come too. And that means...

"Oh, and Lin, you too."

_Boy._

* * *

Mai had never been to a costume party before. Sure, her friends invited her to Halloween events, but she never really attended any of them. And plus, it wasn't like she had a suitable costume to wear.

However, this event had her thinking twice.

Actually, she already decided on going. The money to buy an outfit would be worth it if it meant enjoying a night of partying with SPR. Not to mention, Naru will be wearing a costume.

She wondered what he would come as. Vampire would be the most obvious choice. He would be wearing all black, and have this really big cape, and he could sport fangs...

Or maybe he would come as a ghost-hunter. But then, would that even be allowed? It was essentially a costume party for ghost-hunters, after all.

Maybe he could come as a superhero. Maybe that guy who wears a red cape and briefs on top of his pants. Or, more likely, the one who wears all black, with a mask covering the upper half of his face. Lin could be his butler. Though, would Naru really wear something as idiotic and childish as a superhero costume?

On the other hand, he might wear a penguin suit.

Or maybe a green Teletubby...

* * *

"You should go as Jack Skellington," Madoka said casually, aware of the awkward silence that threatened to penetrate the room. She and Lin were the only people left in the office, after Naru begrudgingly accompanied Martin in a tour of the area and Luella and Mai went out on a costume shopping spree. The silent man looked at her squarely, and she had the urge to look away. "That would so suit you." She chuckled uncomfortably, silently wishing he would say something.

"Or maybe Zorro. Or even better, Nosferatu!" she exclaimed with a pitchy giggle. Her forced smile was wiped off her face when she saw him continue to stare at her.

"Lin..." She looked at him quietly, the tension now pervading the room. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, is there?" he asked her back, and she cringed at his tone. There was a slight coldness to the way he answered her question, and she couldn't blame him.

"Don't be like this Koujo."

The way he looked at her hurt her more than she thought it would. He stood there, his eyes steely, barely masking the pain he felt. He looked betrayed, unbelieving, as if he was surprised she even had the audacity to ask him that question.

"Don't be like what?"

Madoka sighed. She couldn't blame him if he was being bitter about this. About them. "You know I don't like this. You know I never wanted to break up."

He laughed at her, and his laugh sent a chill down her spine.

"I mean that! I wanted so hard for us to work out. I promise -"

"Don't."

Madoka felt the onset of tears stinging her eyes. She knew what he meant. _Don't promise_, because she won't be able to fulfill it, along with all those promises she made to him back then, back when they were still together.

He didn't trust her to make promises anymore.

"I'm sorry," she heaved with a sigh, trying hard not to blink, afraid the tears would fall.

She saw him sigh as well.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

Masako wondered if she could pass off her kimono as a costume. Of course, Mai objected to her doing such a thing, saying it's an opportunity to wear stupid things and not be called out for it. Masako didn't know what to think of that explanation.

Ayako took her out to buy costumes. She didn't really buy anything, frankly, the reason why she went there was because Ayako had dragged her into it. She was more of a tag-along than anything.

Ayako had said something about spotting a perfect costume for her. She had liked it too, to be honest. She considered buying it later.

Ayako wasn't able to buy anything for herself, and it didn't surprise Masako that she wasn't able to. Ayako was incredibly picky.

* * *

Naru didn't know how his parents roped him into wearing this ridiculous costume.

He loved his parents to death, but he hated what they would make him do every now and then. They always argued about it, though he would somehow always end up on the losing streak.

He ended up looking at his undead reflection in the mirror, cursing his fate. Why zombies, of all things?

Gene would laugh at him. Never mind that the reflection he was looking at was probably how Gene looked like today. A zombie. Drop-dead gorgeous, literally.

Okay, so maybe he was over-thinking things. He cringed at his own thoughts.

He breathed out a heavy sigh, silently praising himself at how good-looking he was despite all that make-up Luella chucked on his face.

* * *

"Okay ground rules," Madoka declared, waiting for everyone on the room to shut up. They had just announced the party to the whole group, and there was noise everywhere.

"John," she looked at him, "no wearing priest frocks." She saw John mutter a string of words similar to a profanity, except priest-ified. "And I know I don't need to tell you this, but just to be safe, don't wear a kangaroo costume." Mai giggled at the thought of the blonde man on an animal costume. Too cute for words.

"Bou-san, your rock band gear is not counted as a costume. Try putting just a little more effort," she heard Takigawa say Hey! before silencing.

She glanced over to the medium this time, before saying, "and Masako, it's unfair for you to simply wear a kimono. Just saying." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ayako winking at the medium, who looked away.

"So we meet here at the office at six, and you should all come wearing your costumes. It'll be at least a two-hour drive, with the traffic and all. We should get there at nine, nine thirty tops." She discussed, making sure everyone was listening. "We can take separate cars if you want, or we can just all ride the van. We won't be bringing any equipment, so we should all fit inside."

The noise broke out again, and Mai asked what time they would be getting home. "Well, we'd probably leave the party at around twelve to one. By that time, I doubt Lin can still drive. Plus, we'd still have that convention to attend to, so Luella and Martin booked us all a suite at the nearest hotel."

And there goes the noise again.

* * *

She didn't think Masako had it in her. Sure, she had subtly (or not quite) hinted she should buy the Minnie Mouse costume, but she didn't think she would really buy it. It was quite a cheeky costume. It didn't have a provocative neckline, although it was at least three inches above the knee. At best, she thought Masako would dress up as Cinderella.

The same couldn't be said for Madoka, though. She came as Glinda, with a long, pinkish-white ballgown and matching sparkly wand. She had a small tiara to match, and though Ayako would never think of wearing that costume, she thought it suited Madoka in a weird way.

Mai looked cute in her 20's costume. She wore a pink flapper with a feather headdress. She looked too cute in that costume, Ayako noted. Whenever she moved, or spun around, or jumped, or whatever it was that Mai always does, the threads in her flapper moved with her.

She, on the other hand, wore a long, skin-tight green velvet dress. She had a sheer fabric draped around casually on her right shoulder, and a nature-inspired headdress adorning her head. Her bright red hair was styled in frizzy curls. Tonight, she was a nature sprite and damn it if she wasn't pulling it off nicely.

Takigawa openly gawked at the girls. Mostly Ayako. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he enjoyed the friendly banter and weirdly enough, it turned him on. There was something he found attractive about a feisty woman, and Ayako was the embodiment of that.

She was a temptress. And he was afraid he might be falling for her fire.

He was wearing an Elvis inspired costume, because duh. He was a rock star, and if he can't come as Norio, then he would come as the King of Rock himself.

But now that he saw her, he wished he went for the elf costume instead. At least somehow, he and Ayako would look as if they were wearing a matching costume.

He smirked at her when she met his eyes, slightly put off that she caught him staring. He was about to launch a thinly-veiled insult when Luella and Martin came with Naru and Lin in tow.

Takigawa almost spit his drink. Naru was wearing a zombie costume. The Naru was wearing a zombie costume. Somebody call the sunflower patch.

Takigawa looked at Mai, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. Tears of mirth that is. Naru looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Shut up," Naru spat coldly, knowing full well the barrage of insults bound his way. He glared at Mai and Takigawa, and also threw one towards Ayako who was about to throw a fit of laughter.

Nonetheless, that didn't seem to do the trick. The three sniggered, then laughed, then almost caused a scene.

Masako rolled her eyes and took her place beside Naru. Mai, of course, ever watchful, saw this action and subtly moved nearer as well.

Lin adjusted his cape, wondering why Martin had to get him the Count Dracula motif. There had to be at least four other vampires in this party. Then again, it might help him blend into the shadows somehow. He didn't really want to be the center of attention in such a rowdy event.

John stood beside him, wearing his prince costume. He assumed John was going for the adorable little prince, as he noticed a group of girls fawning over him at the side. But perhaps that was a subconscious choice. _He was a priest, after all._

"So," Luella declared, capturing everyone's attention, "I can see our table over there, follow me."

* * *

John didn't think it would be awkward. Maybe for the first few moments, since Luella and Martin weren't really close with the whole group yet, but seeing the couple's personality, he didn't think it would take long before everyone got comfortable.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

Luella kept on dropping hints of her approval towards Mai, and he couldn't help but notice Masako fuming beside him. Naru was pleading (tough as it may to imagine) with his mother to stop making things awkward, but Luella, like Madoka, had a mouth similar to a sub machine gun.

John also couldn't help but notice how Madoka would go from giggling to sober once her eyes met Lin's. There was an unspoken tension between them, which he couldn't understand because from what he initially thought, she and Lin had known each other for a very long time.

Takigawa had also been eyeing Ayako. He probably thought no one noticed him.

It was funny, how he saw things no one else paid attention to.

Luella and Martin, who were wearing matching King and Queen costumes, left their booth to talk to some of the other paranormal researchers. Madoka left as well, and said something about getting fresh air. Naru had been gone long before, although John was surprised he hadn't noticed him leave. And Lin was a ninja, so John wasn't really surprised when he suddenly disappeared.

By now, it was just Mai, Masako, Takigawa, Ayako, and him on the table.

Masako was silent, and Mai was looking around. She excused herself to go to the comfort room, and soon, Ayako followed.

"Damn." He heard Takigawa mutter.

"What's the problem?" It was Masako who popped the question. She was surprised by the curse, since he looked like he was having such a nice time.

John saw Masako drank the contents of her glass, and he furrowed his brows. He hadn't expected her to be the drinking type.

Takigawa said nothing, but his eyes followed Ayako as she strut her way towards the direction in which Mai went. Masako chuckled.

"Go get her, before someone else does." She said it with a bit of slurring.

Takigawa, who was probably inebriated, or at least, had a bit of alcohol messing with his system, stood up and left the premises. Masako wondered where he went to, but wherever it was, he wasn't going after Ayako.

Now it was just the two of them sitting at the table. John swirled the contents of the glass in front of him, knowing he would never so much as sip the liquid. He wasn't drinking alcohol. He never had, and he wasn't going to start now.

It surprised him how 'normal' the drink looked and smelled like. It seemed just like any other non-alcohol liquid. One might easily mistake it for juice.

He saw Masako drink another cup. He wondered if she was aware what she's drinking is alcohol.

"Umm... I never pegged you as a drinker," he attempted conversation, then cringed as he realized how crass his question came across. Masako looked up at him with slightly clouded eyes before giggling.

"Nonsense. I never drink beer, nope. Too bitter."

Oh no. John figured he was probably right; she had no idea she was drinking liquor the whole time. John muttered to himself about the danger of disguising liquids a little too well.

"Are you okay, Hara-san?" He was uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him with dazed eyes and huge mouse ears on her head.

"Hara-san," she giggled once again, sounding like a fan girl, "you're so polite, your highness."

John blinked. She was probably drunk. If she wasn't, then she was being very un-Masako.

"Where are your parents, your highness?" she smiled at him with a full set of teeth, and frankly, it creeped John out.

"Australia?"

"Nonsense! I just saw the King and Queen pass by not a minute ago!" she exclaimed, a childish, almost exaggerated surprise on her face. She was probably talking about Luella and Martin. "They were here just a moment ago, I saw them there," she pointed at the spot they were sitting on earlier, "and Blue Eyes sat right there." This time she pointed at where Naru sat, and she laughed until her face turned sober. She looked at him with sad, sad eyes.

"Why can't you love me, Blue Eyes?"

John gulped. He wasn't very good at comforting women. Especially drunk women who are obviously pining after another.

"Err..."

"Shh, shh. Don't speak," she put a finger on his lip, effectively shutting him up. John felt more awkward by the second, and he distanced himself a few inches from her.

She was looking at him tenderly, and he knew she was seeing Oliver, not him. He sat there, unsure of what to do, unable to look away.

She was inching closer and closer, her face zooming nearer to his. She closed her eyes and attempted to close the distance between their lips but his hand shot up between them, almost as if upon instinct.

Her hands suddenly grabbed his, and they stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. One pair was bewildered, and one was endearing. She placed the hand she had grabbed gingerly upon her cheek. John didn't know what to do. He was afraid of pulling his hand away, but he was also feeling extremely uncomfortable with the inappropriateness of the situation.

"I wish you would do this more often."

John felt sorry for her. He really did. She was obviously more affected by Naru's indifference more than she let on, and it was seeping through her drunken state.

Masako leaned forward, his hands still on her cheek, and her weight was suddenly placed upon John.

John simply gazed at her sleeping form, now even more unsure of what to do.

* * *

Ayako was surprised to see John's hand caressing Masako's face. She didn't want to intrude on such an intimate moment, so she went outside, not wanting to make conversation with people she doesn't know.

She saw Takigawa there, and it struck her how sparkly his suit appeared in the moonlight. She chuckled.

Takigawa spun around, surprised to see her.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Ayako stood there, the moonlight shining upon her face, making her appear even more like an ethereal creature.

"You're drunk," she stated simply, but her heart was racing wildly. No, he couldn't.

She wanted them to remain friends, and although she had a faint attraction towards the man, she couldn't imagine them being together. They argued too much.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm lying."

Ayako sighed. She stepped closer towards him, an apologetic look on her face. Takigawa looked away, and she saw a mixture of realization and hurt in his eyes.

"Houshou, I think the alcohol somehow got into your brain. If you do have one, that is," she tried, wishing he would respond with an insult, or innuendo, or something.

He smiled at her, a tender, adoring smile. It made Ayako's knees buckle, and she felt sick of the feeling. She couldn't entertain what he's saying, because he was obviously drunk, and she didn't need the disappointment.

"Maybe," he said, "maybe not."

She laid a hand on his shoulder, and patted it twice before adding, "Perhaps you should turn in for the night."

Takigawa looked at her with sad eyes, and he sighed. He was about to leave when he suddenly looked at her, fired up with determination.

"Will you promise me one thing?" Ayako stared at him, subconsciously nodding at his request, "we will talk about this tomorrow. I'm serious, _Miko_. I like you... Very much."

Ayako doubted for a second. Would it be rational to even consider them together? They were two clashing forces, unable to resist reacting against each other, and now he was proposing talking about the possibility of 'them' happening.

Then again, he was being very persuasive. And Ayako figured he probably won't even remember this conversation when he wakes up sober.

She nodded her head yes.

* * *

Mai ran into Naru in the dance floor as she was about to go back to the table. He looked annoyed, and Mai couldn't blame him. Luella had been a little... overwhelming.

Suddenly, a song played and couples formed around them. Naru sighed and he seemed to have an internal debate when suddenly, he extended his arm towards her.

Oliver Davis, _Naru the Naru_, was asking her to dance.

It was a slow song she heard on the radio being sung by some soul or country artist. She wasn't sure. Naru had both hands placed on her waist, and her arms were on his shoulders. It was uncomfortable, but she felt giddy and happy inside. She was blushing a furious vermillion, and Naru stared at her.

The staring didn't do much to alleviate the redness in her face.

She felt self-conscious, suddenly feeling as if her flapper was too short, too sparkly, too pink. She thought her feather was out of place, and she suspected her makeup was probably smudged or something. There must be a reason why Naru was looking so intently.

She thought back to Luella's teasing, wondering if there was any truth behind it. Did she and Naru really have this so-called chemistry between them?

Whatever it was, it felt both awkward and right at the same time. She didn't know which feeling to ignore. Suddenly, she saw Naru leaning in towards her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, shivering slightly. His nearness sent a chill down her spine, and she felt as if she was going to buckle any second. Why was his face so damn close?

"An experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

And he kissed her slightly, brushing his lips to hers. It was over in a matter of a second, and she wondered if the kiss really happened.

"What the hell was that?" she tried to sound offended that he kissed her without permission, but it came out breathy and light. She cursed herself.

"Luella always says she's right about everything."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"From the experiment, I conclude that her hypothesis is correct. You do look more adorable when you're flustered."

* * *

It hurt like hell when she left. He knew why she left him, and he knew how difficult it was, knowing they would never have what they dreamt of all these years.

They've been together, secretly, for far too long, that to him, it didn't matter whether she could conceive or not. She wanted children of her own, and she knew how much he wanted children with her. And he knows that was the reason why she broke their engagement.

Her infertility wasn't a deal breaker, at least not to him. He loved (loves, if he was truly honest with himself) her far too much that he was in a point of no return. He was willing not to have kids if it meant she would be with him. He was willing to abandon all that.

But she couldn't. She couldn't overlook what she saw as a deficiency in her part.

She asked him to let her go the day before his flight to Japan. She left before he could even say a word.

He figures the only way he can forgive her was if she took him back. He doesn't know if she ever will.

It was images of her and their imaginary future that kept him up most nights.

This night, however, he knew his fantasies won't be able to satisfy him. So when he found an opportunity to talk to her, he had no intention of letting it go.

They were standing outside the entrance to the hall, the noise from the party drowned out. Madoka was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Can't things go back to the way it used to be between us?" she almost puked at how stupid her suggestion was. There was no way things could ever go back to normal.

Lin didn't answer, he just stood there.

"I can't give you what you want, Koujo. You know that."

"What the hell do you know about what I want? You have no idea what I want, because if you did, then you would never have left me."

The angst in his voice was too much to bear, and she felt a hot stinging in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but you deserve to have a family. And you won't get that with me."

Lin was silent again, and he approached her in three quick steps. She stared at him with eyes wide and red with tears. He kissed her, capturing her lips with a passion she couldn't match. He was kissing her in a way he never kissed her before - desperate, afraid.

Madoka was crying now, and she tasted salty tears into the kiss. She'd wanted to feel this - feel him - ever since she saw him at that haunted mansion. But she couldn't, she had to keep her distance. But now here he was, all too close, all too real.

They broke off, and she tasted blood. There were kissing so intensely that she hadn't noticed she bit him until his lips bled. She looked at him, and her heart wept at the sight.

Lin was crying too, and he had never looked so broken before.

She pulled him close, and kissed his ear. He buried his face into her neck, and she shuddered.

Never had she felt so guilty all her life.

* * *

_I tell my love to wreck it all_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_  
_My, my,_  
_Right in the moment this order's tall_

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I really wrote this. I just wrote, and I had no idea where it was going until voila, it's there. And I was listening to Bon Iver's Skinny Love while writing, and the sad overtones of the song was just perfect for the whole Lin/Madoka scene. I didn't proofread this and I don't really have a beta reader, so if you spot any mistakes, kindly notify me. Thank you for taking time to read this, you're awesome. :)**


End file.
